


Junie’s Appas

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Baby Junmyeon, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Double Penetration, Little Space, Multi, No underage, Smut, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Junie loves her appas so much, they always take such good care of her.





	Junie’s Appas

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO BEFORE ANYONE STARTS PLEASE READ THIS: no one in this fic is underage. I do NOT condone underage sex. Underage sex is not okay and if you think that’s hot you’re gross. Everyone in this fic is way beyond being “of age.” Junie is just in little space so she acts like a “little.” ALSO! This was a 3am drunk idea with inspo from my friend because we love seeing how much Suju adores/takes care of EXO and especially Junmyeon. Jun is MTF so don’t be shocked when there’s mentions of boobies and stuff. And I didn’t feel like using the word daddy so I just used appa
> 
> If you’re uncomfortable with it then don’t even bother reading it. Just move on pls. 
> 
> OkayimfinallydoneBYE

“Junie~ We’re home, baby girl!” Jungsoo calls out as the members walk in the front door.

“Appas!!” Junie beams and waves excitedly from in front of the tv, laying on her stomach in her onesie doodling in her coloring book. They all coo as they take their shoes off and get comfy. Heechul lays next to Junie and colors with her while Hyukjae ties her hair up how he likes it; pigtails with her bangs sweeped to the right.

“How was your day, baby girl?” Donghee asks as he sits on the couch, putting his feet up

“Great! I got to play a lot!” She giggles and squeals when Donghae scoops her up, cradling her close and cuddles up into the couch with her. Jongwoon puts a blanket over them then puts Junie’s pacifier in her mouth and smiles, cooing gently.

“Now what’s with all this mess?” Siwon comes in, frowning at Junie who blushes and buried her head in Donghae’s neck

“If you clean up, you’ll get a reward later!” Jungsoo said softly and Junie shot up, walking to her mess and bending over to pick up her toys, crayons and coloring book. She smirks from around her binky as she hears them collectively gasp. She waddles to her room and puts her toys away, adjusting her onesie then turning to leave but she saw all her appa’s crowded around the door.

“Sweetie, what’s under your onesie?” Hyukjae steps forward, kissing her cheek and rubbing her sides

“N-Nothing...”

“Does this have anything to do with it?” Heechul smirks and holds up a pink remote, her eyes widening. He pushes a button and all eyes turn to her as she gasps and moans softly, legs quivering as she sucks her pacifier harder. Donghae stands behind her and unzips her onesie slowly, pushing it off her shoulders and kissing her neck. She whimpers as they lead her to her bed, laying her down and stripping her of everything but her panties. Jungsoo gently massages her breasts, pinching her nipples as she arches her back and moans.

“You like that, baby girl? Talk to appa” Siwon leaves marks on her neck, pushing on the vibrator in her pussy.

“Ngh, yes appa! Junie loves a-appas” she whines and puckers her lips then Donghee kisses her hard, someone’s hands running up and down her side and pulling her panties down. She whines loudly, squirming as she watches Heechul pulls the vibrator out and holding the tip against her clit.

“Fuck baby... you’re so wet right now. Want your appa’s to fuck you? Fuck you hard?” Siwon hisses in her ear and she nods, gasping loudly

“Y-Yes please, appa! W-Want it so b-bad!” She whines loudly as she was flipped to her hands and knees. She looks up to see Jongwoon stroking himself then grabbing her pigtails

“You know what to do, baby girl” she opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out, humming happily as he slowly thrusts into her mouth. She moans around his cock when she feels someone push three fingers into her. She pushes back on them then pushes up to suck on Jongwoon, looking up at him and he throws his head back and moans loudly.

“S-Shit, baby girl...” She giggles then moans as she feels someone push into her. From the grip on her hips and the feeling inside of her, she knew it was Donghee. She whines loudly and Jongwoon pulls out, tapping her cheek softly

“Yes, baby girl... You like that? Love being pounded hard in front of all of us? To be played with by all of us?” Donghae nibbles her ear and she almost screams as she feels someone enter her ass. She writhes and moans as she hears Heechul laughing softly as the two of them in her start a rough, hard pace. She chokes and gags around Jongwoon but still gasps and moans breathlessly.

“Fuck... our baby girl is such a little slut, hmm? Three cocks at once” Heechul whispers and she nods softly, whimpering and pushing back against their cocks as Jongwoon thrusts in her mouth.

“F-Fuck, I’m close b-baby girl. Ready for me?” She looks up at a panting Jongwoon and nods, choking as he thrusts as deep as he can and comes hard. She moans softly at the taste, giggling then kissing him hotly. She’s pulled by her pigtails to sit between Heechul and Donghee and she gasps and bounces quickly. Heechul squeezes one breast while Donghee sucks on the other one and she gasps and trembles hard

“A-Appa... I’m c-close!”

“So are we, baby. Be patient” Heechul hisses and they both pound up into her then come into her almost simultaneously. She gasps and quivers, trying to come but they pull out of her quickly. She whines and writhes, pouting then laying down on her back

“W-Wanna come!” She demands loudly, pouting and reaching down to rub at her clit. Siwon scowles and pins her arms above her and gets a smooth silk ribbon, tying her arms together.

“Don’t be a brat, Junie. You know we don’t like brats” Jungsoo speaks from between her legs, licking her clit then sticking his tongue in her opening and fluttering it gently.

“N-Ngh... a-appa! M-More!” She’s quickly turned to lay on her stomach and Jungsoo spanks her hard.

“What do you say, brat?” Siwon lifts her chin up and she gasps loudly as another harsh slap hits her ass, echoing throughout the room.

“I’m s-sorry, appas! I’m s-sorry!” She cries out and writhes, but someone pins her hips down and she gets spanked again

“W-What did you do wrong?” Another hard spank.

“I d-didn’t say p-please, and I t-touched myself without permission, appa! I’m s-sorry!” She whimpers and buries her face in the pillow as she receives more spankings. Her head was lifted up and Siwon kisses her sweetly

“Good. You’re forgiven. Now behave, or you can’t come.” Jungsoo moves away and massages her now red asscheeks, leaving kisses on the end of her spine. She’s flipped to her side and Jungsoo follows, sliding into her ass hard.

“O-Oh my gosh!” She gasps and whines out as Jungsoo thrusts painfully slowly, smirking against her neck. Hyukjae lays down in front of her so he’s facing her pussy, licking and moving his hips closer to her face. She takes him into her mouth and whines loudly around him as he begins thrusting into her mouth and eating her out with skill. She practically sobs in pleasure, purring when people smoothen her pigtails or massage her sides. Jungsoo suddenly starts pounding into her and she chokes around Hyukjae’s cock, gasping and moaning louder which eggs Hyukjae on and she gets pounded in both her mouth and ass

“Want me to come in you, baby girl? Have all your appa’s come inside you?” Jungsoo whispers sinfully

“Y-Yes please! C-Come hard in m-me, want it s-so bad, appa!” She moans and takes Hyukjae back in her mouth and bobs her head quickly. She quivers intensely and shivers run through her body as Jungsoo comes deep inside her. He pulls out but is quickly replaced with a glass plug, her moans pushing Hyukjae to the edge and he comes on her face. She smiles contently, licking her lips

“Two left~” she looks up to see Siwon and Donghae approaching her and she whimpers in both excitement and nervousness. The two were one of the hardest and they were unpredictable. The two take turns licking her face and kissing her sloppily, then sucking on her breasts. Out of no where, Siwon thrusts into her pussy hard and she arches her back and moans at the top of her lungs. She’s been so close to coming but no one has relieved her thus far.

“Mkay baby, we’re gonna try something new. If it hurts, let us know” Donghae whispers softly and slips a finger in her besides Siwon. She picked up on what they were doing and tried focusing on her breathing and relaxing

“That’s it, baby girl. Taking it so well, you really love your appa’s don’t you?”

“Y-Yes! Love my a-appas so much!” She whimpers and hisses as he now adds a third finger. She bites her lip and nods softly, letting them know she was ready. Donghae put a significant amount of lube, slowly sliding in alongside Siwon and Jun winces.

“Hurt?”

“Y-Yeah... a bit.” She frowns, trying to get comfortable but tearing up softly. Heechul comes over and holds her hands, wiping her cheeks gently and kissing her forehead.

“You’re doing great baby. We’re so proud of you. If it hurts too much then they’ll stop. We only want what’s best for our beautiful baby girl” she pouts and Heechul kisses her sweetly, then she takes deep breaths and nods.

“Y-You can move, appa” she whispers softly, but they hear it.

“Are you sure love?”

“I’m s-so sure” she rolls her hips slowly and they smirk then they take turns thrusting slowly. While Siwon thrusts in, Donghae pulls out and vice versa. She grips Heechul’s hand tight and arches her back, moaning obscenely and trembling. Jongwoon takes the opportunity to lay a small pillow under her hips for comfort.

“T-Thank you appas... s-so good. F-Faster please” she whines softly and they pick up the pace, thrusting hard and fast into her and she moans loudly and pants softly

“C-Close! I’m s-so close, appas! C-Can I please c-come?! P-Pretty please?” she gasps in a high pitched voice and they thrust faster.

“Y-You’re allowed to come, baby girl. Come for your appas” Siwon whispers and bites her shoulder as Donghae rubs her clit fast and she looses it. She writhes wildly and comes hard, gasping as she tries to catch her breath from squirting so hard. The added pressure pushes Siwon and Donghae to come deep in her and she shivers, still squeezing Heechul’s hand. The two carefully pull out, watching some come seep from her gaping hole. They all kiss her and Hyukjae unties her, cradling her close.

“We’re so proud of you, baby girl... you took us all so well. So so proud of you” Jungsoo whispers as he plays with her hair. She hums happily and buries her face into whoever is the closest to her, loving the attention from all her appas.

“Want to take a bath, love?” She nods at whoever said it, whining when she felt some come leak out. Someone takes her from Hyukjae and cradles her close as she hears someone else go draw the bath. More praises rain on her and she smiles happily as she is suddenly lowered into the warm bath and she hums happily. She opens her eyes to see Jongwoon putting toys in her bath and starts bathing her. She smiles in appreciation and puckers her lips for another kiss, which Jongwoon happily gives. She splashed around for a while and giggles when Jongwoon splashes around with her for a bit, then purring as Donghee comes in and starts massaging her scalp with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Once she’s done they take her out and Jungsoo dries her with a warm and fluffy towel, cooing at how cute she looks. He carries her to her room where new sheets were placed and Heechul was waiting. He takes her and lays her down, drying her hair and dressing her in a onesie.

“What movie do you wanna watch, sweetie?” Hyukjae pokes his head in, smiling when he sees her sitting on Heechul’s lap and cuddling.

“M-Moana!” She squeals and Heechul picks her up, taking her out to the living room and setting her down next to Siwon who has fruit snacks and a bottle waiting for her. Everyone else had joined them, scattered around the room ready to watch Moana. Hyukjae sits next to her and puts her hair in pigtails again, brushing it out as Donghae covers her in a blanket and gives her one of her favorite stuffies. Siwon pulls her onto his lap to cradle her and holds her bottle up for her and she eagerly takes it, humming happily as the warm milk fills her mouth. She blushes hard, basking in all the attention her appas are giving her. Everyone’s focused on their own thing and she giggles as how happy and amazing her appas are. She moves her mouth from the nipple of the bottle and clears her throat softly

“I l-love you, appas!” She blushes harder as everyone coos at her, moving to kiss her again and telling her sweet things then she continues sucking the bottle. With the comfiness and warm milk as the movies continues playing, she slowly falls asleep in Siwon’s arms and surrounded by her lovely appas. She couldn’t think of any better place in this world.


End file.
